


Having Babies!

by Angelicallyinsane699



Series: Undertale and Life [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicallyinsane699/pseuds/Angelicallyinsane699
Summary: Since Undyne's reveal of her pregnancy and Shyren came back Napstablook receiving his body he can't help but wonder what's wrong with his more than usually shy girlfriend. Napstablook thought things would be better and amazing when he got his body but things seemed award and distance between them. Just what is going on with his girlfriend?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So! I went back, looked at my old story to see if any inspiration came up and some did! So here's a second story continuing it! I hope it's just as good as the first story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for this story is one chapter a day, maybe two, depending on how much I write cx. But here's a second story, hope it's good!
> 
> Edit- I'm sorry this is kinda short! But I'll be back with a longer, better chapter! :D

Napstablook looked at his girlfriend, Shyren, who was sleeping. Since receiving his body they moved into an apartment complex, many others choosing to move to the surface as well and they chose a good, two person apartment. Mettaton and Papyrus lived closer to the city while he and Shyren along with Sans and Grillby chose to live in a quiet neighborhood while Undyne lived in a house thirty minutes away. Fifty since the snow storms were unpredictable on the surface. But Napstablook stared at his sleeping girlfriend, his battery fully charged, his lips parting as he stared at her.

Since she and Mettaton got back last week she's been acting strange and so had Mettaton. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone, when he looked up to the shrill phone of the apartment and slid out of bed walking across the bedroom. His body was just perfect! He honestly couldn't stop thanking Alphys when he saw her and it embarrassed him but he was so grateful to the scientist. Even now when he passed a mirror he caught sight of white hair and large surprised soft blue eyes and he fought the urge to stop and gawk at his image. 

He walked left the bedroom and walked in snatching the phone up answering it while clearing his throat lightly. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Undyne greeted making Napstablook blink softly. "I'm surprised you're still awake! Mind meeting me at that weird little park?"

"Um, sure?" Napstablook replied when the phone clicked and he hung it up grabbing his hoodie and slid it on with his sneakers and paired it with his usual hat. He stuffed his cell phone, which had been charging on the little table by the door, into his pocket and stepped out.

Since her pregnancy reveal Undyne smashed into her fifth week of pregnancy like a champ. She had morning sickness but you'd never guess by staring at her and her flat belly which was definitely bloated. She appeared to be in perfect health which was good and he couldn't help wondering why Undyne wanted to meet him right now. It was pretty late and while he was still awake he felt fatigue beginning to lap at him slowly like a cat lapping milk. He walked down the little hall of the complex and to the stairs bouncing down them quickly when he looked up at the landlord smiling softly. 

"Hey, Napsta! Heading out for a late night walk?" She asked her eyes sparkling with a form of adoration for the robot that strangely made him want to blush. He nodded then and he played with the strings on his hoodie and she smiled. "I'll be sure to keep the door unlocked then!"

"Thank you. " Napstablook murmured walking out playing with the strings a few more moments until he dashed down the walk way taking note of the light wind. He felt a very faint nip in the air that promised a cool down in the upcoming last week's of August. He couldn't wait until September to see the gold, orange and red leaves on the trees. 

He walked down the street looking at the dark velvety sky and noticing the light fog that seemed to descend out of nowhere. He yawned hard surprising himself and walked just a little faster wanting nothing more than to get back home and sleep. He lifted his hat and moved hid fingers through his white hair before putting his hat back in place.

He noticed the little park just down the crest of the small hill, wondering why he never remembered he lived on a little hill. He walked down it only to see familiar red hair at the swing set. He walked down the gently sloping hill and noticed the sleek red car Undyne owned and smiled softly as he entered the park walking to the swings snd plopping down next to her.

"Hey, Undyne. What's up?" He asked making Undyne smile softly at him and swing gently. "Not to sound mean or anything but why aren't you taking to my cousin? He's the one so many go to for romantic advice."

Undyne snorted then smiled at him. "I have the guts to tell you I miss you, sometimes. So feel honored." She replied then paused and yawned lightly. "But I just wanted to see you and make sure you were alright. Have you and Shyren done the thing yet?"

Napstablook felt a searing blush rise in his cheeks as Undyne cackled joyfully. He was sure his cheeks were a bright blue, the color they strangely turned rather than red or pink like Mettaton and he scowled. "That's like all you and Chara ask me!"

"Cause you have fine, functioning parts with the part necessary for the sexy fun! What do you think Papyrus and Mettaton did the first month of their relationship?" Undyne asked swinging and rolling her eyes at Napstablook's scowl. Then she got thoughtful. "How do you think a skeleton  and a robot do it?"

Napstablook found his teeth lightly grinding strangely. "Is this all you came talk about? Sex?" He demanded looking at her when Undyne sighed and and stopped swinging gently and he raised a brow.

"You know, believe it or not but I'm scared." Undyne started her fingers tightening on the chains. "I've joked the past five weeks but I'm scared shit less bout being a Mom. I got this tiny, not even fully formed little monster in me that's going to depend on me. It's terrifying now."

Napstablook stopped grinding hid teeth, his irritation completely gone. "You know, I don't think anyone is really ready to be a parent. You just experience it until that little monster is out in the next eight months. It won't take long, I guarantee that. And when the kid comes you'll be a decent Mom."

Undyne stared at him blinking and laughed lightly. "That is so stupid! Undyne replied then, in between laughd and Napstablook couldn't help laughing with her. "It's good advice!"

"Thanks so much!" He replied sarcastically then yawned. "You'll do good. You were the head of the royal guard when it was a thing. You'll so good. Is-"

"Oh ny god I need to tell you before you go! Mettaton is going to tell you in the morning but nothing would make me happier than ruining the  smug look he'll have." Undyne took a deep breath then smirked. "Mettaton and Papyrus are having a baby too!"

* * *

 Shyren woke up slowly, groggily with her sheets  lightly twisting when she noticed Napstablook walking in and she rubbed her eyes. "Where did you go?" She asked softly making him jerk in surprised then sigh.

"Undyne wanted to talk. Bout being a Mom and then quickly slipped it in that Mettaton and Papyrus are somehow having a baby." Napstablook murmured as he pulled his coat and hat off climbing on the bed plugging himself in sighing once again. "It's like everyone is going through  some baby craze right now." 

Shyren looked at Napstablook closing his eyes  and bit the inside of her cheek when he settled next to her and she cuddled into him playing with his white hair softly. "I know. But Mettaton texted me to tell you he's coming by tomorrow to talk."she softly said then kissed his cheek gently. "It'll be okay."

Napstablook shut his eyes yawning loudly and settled in.  "At least we're not having babies, right?" Shyren was quiet and he blinked a few times shifting to move back when her arms tightened and her fingers delved into his hair holding him in place much to his surprise. "Shyren?"

"I'm okay, let's just sleep and stop all the baby talk, okay?" Shyren softly said making Napstablook blink softly and then hug Shyren tightly nodding. "I love you, Napsta."

"I love you too, Shy."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 8:30 pm and I write! Also thanks for the 39 hits and 2 kudos! :D I'm going to bed after this for I go to look at a college tomorrow! Cx which is why this is also sadly short and nearly didn't make any sense to me.

"Hm? What's wrong, honey?" Papyrus looked at his gloomy boyfriend in concern when Mettaton's grumpy face tilted, his pink iris dark with irritation. Papyrus moved a glove hand over Mettaton's black locks and the robot sighed.

"Undyne told Blooky we are going to have a baby as well." Mettaton replied in a pouty voice looking up under his lashes at Papyrus whos skeletal features formed a fond smile. 

"It's okay, Mettaton, honey. He would've found out today anyhow!" Papyrus replied joyfully then leaned down pressing his foreskull against Mettaton's forehead in an affectionate matter. "How are you feeling, anyhow? Is the new belt alright?"

Mettaton sighed but smiled softly now reaching down lightly patting. "All good! It's made out of a special kind of rubber that'll provide all the nutrition and magic it'll need."

"Fantastic!"Papyrus cheered smiling now snd then walked to hid dresser pulling fresh pants on. "Let's get going to you cousin's!" Mettaton stared at his boyfriend before smiling happily.

"Alright, let's go~" Mettaton laughed lightly as he spoke and stood up smiling at Papyrus adoringly and walked to the bedroom door with Papyrus pulling a coat and his red scarf on. 

* * *

 "Blooky!" Napstablook yelped when Mettaton yanked him into a sudden hug that was tight and surprising. Mettaton rubbed their heads together happily. 

"Hi, Mettaton." He replied in surprised tiredness when Mettaton pulled back staring at his cousin then over at Shyren who seemed to be dozing lightly in her chair, dark blue hair tied up in a messy bun.

"What's wrong?" Mettaton asked taking in his cousin's tired face and Shyren light dozing. "Long night?"

Napstablook sighed making Shyren twitch and waken her white irises foggy. "Oh, Mettaton! Nice to see you and Papyrus!" Shyren softly exclaimed then yawned and Mettaton's eyes drifted sown to her midsection which was still flat like his and Undyne's. 

"Shyren, dear, you seem so tired! Anything wrong?" Mettaton asked making Shyren shift at the  implications in his voice."I'm sure Blooky would want to know if something was wrong, Shyren." 

Napstablook looked confused for a moment, blue eyes drifting between Mettaton and Shyren. "What's going on here?" 

Shyren looked down in what seemed like self conscious shame and fidget ed while Mettaton sat and Napstablook noticed the changes to his belt but no.matter how far along he was Undyne was pulling through at five weeks, going on six but they were close in their pregnancies. Mettaton's stare burned through Shyren and she swallowed nervously and could only fidget. Mettaton then cocked a hip at Shyren looking at the female monster with nothing but steel in his gaze.

"Shyren, darling, I've respected you the past month what with the Undyne pregnancy going on but now a not the time to hide it anymore. Either you tell him or I will right now." Mettaton stated firmly looking at Shyren wriggle and then looked at his wide eyed cousin who looked between them and he saw it click when Napstablook turned to Shyren. He sat next to her letting Papyrus and Mettaton sit and he stated at Shyren who looked away.

"Are you pregnant, Shyren? Is that what that paper was when you came home?" Napstablook murmured looking at his girlfriend who chewed kn her bottom lip and he reached out taking her hand. "Shyren? It's okay I just wished you'd have told me."

"Don't." Shyren pulled away with tears gathering in her eyes as she stood up. Then she looked angry. "Don't go there! I was going to tell you, I was but in my  _own_ time. But don't you dare play that card right now."

Napstablook stood up staring at Shyren who moved past quickly the door opening and slamming hard when Napstablook whurled to face his cousin angrily and threw his arm out, hand flat open. "What the fuck was that even for?" He shouted hating the curse word thst flew from his lips crazily. 

Mettaton flinched then at his cousin's rare display of anger and he blinked gently. "Blooky, darling, I needed to do it. To also tell the pregnancy bit for me and Papy, but I've been letting Shyren hide it for one month two long. You need to know." 

Napstablook sputtered wordlessly for a few moments before pushing words out. "Bullshit! She was going to tell me on her own and you had to do what you always do and make it all about you!" Napstablook walked to the door yanking his hoodie on and Mettaton stood his hand on his belt like a pregnant woman would do. 

"Blooky, wait! Where are you even going to go?" Mettaton asked with his eye widening looking at Napstablook who glared at his cousin. His blue eyes were hard for once and he hated how angry hus sweet cousin looked.

"To find my girlfriend and I honestly want you gone by the time I get back, Mettaton." Napstablook then walked over the threshold and slammed the door hard.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! Like I say with all old stories I put up a new chapter of, I highly doubt anyone would notice the difference. I know that sounds like a click bait thing to say or stupid, but I've just been so super depressed lately but meh, that's not shit I gotta bother the whole wide web with now is it? So! With this chapter, just keep in mind I was very tired when I wrote this and I finished this up this morning but I am still very tired. I've been thinking of just replaying the game as I have finished playing the first chapter of Deltarune which makes me want moreeee. But on to the new chapter! It's a little short but I hope to whoever reads this that you enjoy!

Napstablook entered his apartment sighing as he moved his hand moving through his white hair as his eyes flicked over his now empty and silent home wondering exactly where the hell Shyren could have gone and at the moment he suddenly felt like not wanting to be alone. He felt like breaking down but he didn't know exactly how well crying would work in this form again, as he wasn't sure if he'd break something and this body was too important to mess up just because he was upset. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was and it was worse knowing now that she was pregnant as well which was putting not only her at risk but also their baby and he didn't want anything to happen to her and he struggled to keep his breathing chill and calm. It was scary for two reasons. One, she was out there and he had no clue where she was. And two, just how easy he could think of the baby as  _theirs,_ his and Shyren's.  A baby they made together and it made a warmth rise in his cheeks that shocked the hell out of him when he touched his cheeks blinking rapidly for a moment or two. He'd seen Mettaton blush but he didn't think it was possible for a robot to really blush but here he was, touching his warm but metal face as his blue eyes caught his reflection in the window catching the bright blue blush. 

He stared at his reflection in the window before walking to the bedroom quickly pulling his phone out of the drawer and immediately sending frantic texts to Shyren, then to Toriel, Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Undyne- literally anyone he could think of as his thumb flew over the screen. He held it in his hand tightly walking back out into the living room, walking but halting in one direction before going into another, unsure of what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go but he wanted to run out of the apartment and search for his girlfriend, find her and make sure she was okay, but his anxiety of being unsure whether to go or not was keeping him there. He shoved his phone into his pocket and struggled pulling in breathes, covering his face as he stared widely at the floor, aware he hadn't blinked once since this panic set in and was sure when he did he'd cry and he didn't want to do that. God, he never felt such irritation or anger at his cousin before but this was crossing a line for him and he didn't know how to do damage control between his cousin and girlfriend, with himself and Mettaton even. 

He was struggling to breath right as panic hit in waves when tears began filling his eyes making him panic even more, and he felt his lip trembling making his eyes widen in wonder. He was  _crying._ "Napsta? You okay?" He whipped around staring at Shyren who was staring with her wide white irises that seemed even wider than usual and he felt teas slide down quickly and drip off his chin before he could stop it. He felt his hands shaking when he opened his mouth and his girlfriend appeared to be growing more concerned. "Napsta?" 

"You're home." He choked out with wet eyes that made Shyren worried still t his panic that rested in his face still and the wetness of his eyes. "You're okay." He then stepped forward towards her and threw his arms around her hugging her tightly, firmly, making her blink a few times but slowly move her own arms around him and let her head rest against his rather soft chest plate. She still liked that, with his new body, she now fit rather snugly in his arms and he was still taller than her by some inches and she enjoyed behind able to rest her head against his chest. 

"Napsta, I'm okay. I'm sorry I took off like that earlier I just...I didn't expect Mettaton to say something but he was right. Don't be mad at him." Shyren softly spoke when he pulled back and she tilted her head just a bit to look into his wide, wet blue irises and she smiled softly, sadly almost. "It's been what? Two weeks since I've been home? I didn't mention it because I was scared of how you'd react since we clearly, very clearly, didn't plan this and with me leaving all the time unexpectedly I don't know how I'd handle being pregnant not to mention leaving you with a baby all the time." 

Napstablook looked at the monster girl for a moment or two before he felt his lips trembling but in a good way when laughter burst out of his lips making Shyren's eyes widen slightly as she looked at him and a self conscious little blush dusted her cheeks. "Shyren! You seriously didn't tell me because of that? It's our baby, darling, no one else's. I'm going to be a father, planned or not, this is ours and you have to admit that I would have caught on sooner or later." 

"You just....called me darling." Shyren replied slowly with a blush in her cheeks that got a twin when Napstablook's own cheeks flamed to life with a blush of his own and he smiled self consciously. "You never sounded more like Mettaton in your entire life!" It made the blush in the robots face worse until he actually grinned at his girlfriend and mussed up her hair happily making her laugh lightly at this. 

"Leave me alone. It's a term of endearment, unless you want me calling you Honey Bunches." Napstablook replied jokingly when he then tilted his head to the side just a bit. "So, because Undyne is five weeks, going on six next week, you're about two weeks right?" Shyren thought for a moment when she nodded and he smiled softly. "And that makes Mettaton maybe a few days, just under a week, pregnant so nothing solid for him just yet. I'm sure he's hoping hard core that he is and, despite how upset I might be, I hope he gets lucky. You know, now that I think about it, the only couple not having a baby is Sans and Grillby along with Frisk and Chara." 

"Because they're smart." Shyren replied playfully when she pressed her head against his chest again sighing softly when he lightly stroked the fish-monster's blue hair softly and she smiled softly into his chest. "Are you really sure about this, Napsta? About the baby? About me?" 

Napstablook then smiled at the female and stroked her cheek, beaming at her when she blushed softly. "Darling," He paused, almost grinning again when he realized that he indeed sounded like Mettaton and grinned then without thinking about it. "I've never been more sure about something as I am about you in my entire, truly glum and bland life. Just you remember that!" 

* * *

"Come on, Chara! Get off, we have friends coming over!" Frisk whined when Chara grinned, her dark eyes nearly appearing burgundy in the low light and a blush dusted their cheeks as the female leaned down kissing Frisk's neck softly. "Seriously, Chara!" They shivered when a few kisses got lower on their chest when Chara smirked with a gentle bite on their collar bone in a very obvious spot where the other couldn't hide even if they wanted too. 

"There~ Now let's get dressed and go greet said friends~" Chara jumped out of the bed throwing the blankets off, her pajamas wrinkled and the top unbuttoned hanging loosely leaving eVerything to the eyes and nothing to imagine about with it right there. Frisk rolled their eyes as Chara pulled her hair in a mini pony tail and grabbed the familiar black off the shoulder shirt of hers and pulled a hot pink bra on, clipping in the front so when Chara looked over her shoulder catching Frisk staring she wiggled her brows. Frisk blushed while pulling on a long pale blue shirt that was a V neck, dipping just a bit but it showcased the teeth marks and light bruising that would no doubt get darker during the day making them scowl lightly while Chara stepped into black jeans as well and tightened the hair tie lightly in her hair and pulled on the familiar golden hear locket Asriel gave her and Frisk felt her irritation melt away slightly.

"Lookin' fine, baby~" Chara winked at Frisk who rolled their eyes but smiled as they pulled on faded dark blue yoga pants, feeling like a comfy clothes day, and opened the bedroom door. "Hey, I'm being simply honest! Fine, fine." The both of them paused at the top of the small stair case that curved down to the front door and hall which lead to the living room and kitchen when Chara got an honest, sweet smile on her face. "You look very beautiful today, Frisk, more so than any other day. Be still my beating heart for this dark haired, dark eyed beauty by my side!" 

"Okay, stop~" Frisk replied flirty and giggled softly when Chara kissed their cheek happily making a soft blush form on their cheeks when the sound of their doorbell sounded making the couple look down the stairs. Chara laughed gently when an almost disappointed sigh flew from Frisk's lips before they could stop it and Chara, being just a few inches taller, took advantage by kissing Frisk's temple softly. Then she pulled back going down a few steps grinning up at her partner who was blushing still, embarrassed at the type of sigh that just left their lips. 

"You sound almost disappointed, baby. Maybe we should make this visit quick with everyone and go back to bed?" Chara asked making the blush appear bright making her chuckle under her breath at her partner blush so hard and quickly followed down the few steps almost clumsily and she took Frisk's hand as the walked down together yanking the door open jumping off the last step and let in Undyne and Alphys. "Welcome! Mi casa es tu casa!" 

 "Well thanks!" Undyne replied with a tip of her head while she and Alphys walked into the living room, sitting on the familiar couch with the human couple following after and sitting in the love seat. "So where's our favorite pair of homosexual skeleton brothers and their partners. And what about Napsta?" She tilted her head lightly making her red hair spill slightly over one shoulder when Chara grinned looking at the fish monster's stomach which was just barely, lightly, bloated and sticking out just a fraction away from her body. Nothing huge but it was noticeable to the human who felt a tiny spark of excitement.  She had, probably, since the pregnancy announcement had been imagining what kind of baby Undyne and Alphys would create when the thing popped out in eight months time and she even wondered what Napstablook's kid would look like along with Papyrus and Mettaton's even. 

"Well, to your question about our favorite homosexual skeleton brothers, they are on their way last time I got the call so they'll be over soon. I get the feeling, however that the next person to be at the door is-" Then, like a coincidence, the bell rung making Chara jump up running to the door throwing it open then grinned widely at the lesbian couple on her couch. "Napstablook and Shyren! I called it, boom!" 

"Okay, okay, chill now." Frisk ordered their partner who blinked wide dark eyes then pouted after the couple walked in and she shut the door, walked over to her significant other and plopped down in the love seat next to Frisk. "So how are you, Shyren? I heard from Sans that Papyrus told him Mettaton let it out that you were pregnant to Napstablook." They then cringed softly and their lips pulled into a grimace. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to spread gossip or even cause drama in case that's how it seems at all!" 

"It's fine, Frisk." Napstablook interjected sitting in the arm chair with Shyren standing next to him and smiled softly. "Shy and I had a talk about it, we're gonna start preparing now for the baby and I'm perfectly fine about it." He nodded then smirked at Undyne as his blue eyes winked with mischief. "However, and I'm sure I speak for everyone right now, I am more excited to see what kinda baby is gonna pop out of you, Undyne." 

"Wow, classy." The red haired monster replied then smirked widely leaning against the couch. "You guys are more interested in my pregnancy, my love life and shit it's almost unbelievable!" She paused then smirked at Napstablook like he had at her just a second ago and her eyes sparkled. "But like you, Alphys and I here, have been wondering how  _your_ kid is going to look when Shyren pops'em out!" This made Chara chuckle quietly, dark eyes bobbing between the two couples while Frisk scowled lightly at their partner who was clearly enjoying this. 

"Literally, though, everyone but you two along with Grillby and Sans are popping out kids!" Undyne finally pointed out with Frisk tuning in, suddenly caring about this conversation and blushed hard. "I thought humans could get it done at the hospital or somethin' like that! So why aren't you two trying to have a kid yet? You guys have been dating since you were fifteen practically and you're both twenty or something? When are you having kids?" Technically Chara was twenty and Frisk was nineteen. But still, wasn't that way too young to be running around having kids? They knew that Toriel would lecture them on responsibility if Frisk or even Chara got pregnant so young. 

"Um, yeah, here's the thing and please try not to take offense." Chara started then cleared her throat as she then felt her cheeks flush softly. "We don't, uh, want any kids. Not now anyhow. We kinda figured that we'll live vicariously you six and be awesome godparents or Aunt's, or Uncle in Frisk's case whichever the identify as, to the kids. We just don't think it's good for either of us to have kids right now." Frisk swore she'd never seen their girlfriend stutter or sound so awkward in the time they'd known them and it made them want to smirk just a little at this flustered Chara. 

"We've been thinking of getting a puppy or a kitten. Or both." Frisk replied when patting Chara's thigh and fingers angled together making them smile softly at the female who was blushing but smiling gratefully. "A baby isn't for us and our near future. Not any time soon though." Frisk then nodded smiling at the two pregnant couples facing them and Chara smiled softly then pulled out her phone and Frisk looked at the screen and grinned. "You have Sans saved as Smiley Face too?" 

"Who doesn't?" Chara asked when she looked at Undyne and the both of them smirked widely at one another, knowing full well the both of them were the reason anyone saved Sans as Smiley Face. They started calling him that, the moment they could, and everyone quickly picked up on the nickname much to Sans annoyance but to Chara and Undyne's actual undying enjoyment and happiness it stuck. 

"Exactly. It's the perfect nickname for the dude anyhow." Undyne then smiled widely at Chara who was grinning just as widely making the room feel lighter, happier and much more relaxed as it always seemed to get after a little while. It was nice to visit the humans, who always spent so much time together that it was slightly irritating but still sweet. "Oh, if you guys get a dog or cat you have to let me help you pick it out!" 

Chara rolled her eyes up to the ceiling like she was thinking and trying to see some answer while Napstablook smiled his arm somehow finding itself around Shyren making her grin wider. "Well, Frisk and I were going to just go to a pound, see which kitten or puppy or even dog stands out the best to us." She finally spoke then folded her fingers together against her stomach while stretching her legs out onto the coffee table crossing her legs at the ankles. 

"I can always look around and send pictures next time I'm near the pound and wanna stop in." Shyren offered softly when Frisk smiled brightly offering a thumbs up at the female monster. "If you think that'd also help, Chara, if you saw a puppy or something I could look at and then you can go by as well!" Chara let her eyes scan Shyren's belly, noting no obvious changes to it yet, still flat as a board and she then looked at Undyne's which was sticking out just a fraction of an inch out with bloating and then smiled at Shyren with as much kindness as possible. 

"I'd appreciate that alot, Shyren!" Chara replied then, clapping her hands together when the doorbell rang again making her jump up. Frisk sighed then shaking their head softly at their partner's too much enthusiasm and excitement at the moment of them hanging out together and Frisk found it strange they were finding it too much when they were normally the nice, optimistic one. Then they blinked when Chara rubbed the top of their head playfully. "Role swap. Weird, huh? I feel like I was just force fed cheer so I gotta take a break~ You can be all optimistic now! I'll get the door, people help yourself to whatever you want!" 

"It's Papyrus and Mettaton, that's why you're excited huh?" Frisk asked dead panned while staring at the girl who just blushed then like a child being called out in front of a large room of people and Chara blew air through her lips in a childish action. The girl was too ready for drama, for fights of any kinds and Frisk was trying their best to get that out of Chara but watching mind numbing Jerry Springer and it seemed to be helping but real life tension was just something the other seemed to crave some times. 

"Maybe. Just settle in, we're gonna see how this little episode of Life goes~" Chara sang over her shoulder, dark eyes glowing to a near burgundy edge while skipping to the door and tightening the hair tie in her hair. Then she yanked opened the door with a dramatic flair, smiling at the couple. "Welcome, Great Papyrus and Fabulous Mettaton~ Please go into the living room and choose a seat on our limited section sitting!" She shut the door behind the skeleton and the robot, the click soft in the now tense atmosphere and Chara squeezed by carefully rushing to Frisk's side. She leaned against her significant other with wide eyes and wondering, just then, just what might happen and felt a tiny spark of fear that there maybe a fight and she looked to Frisk who gave her a reassuring look on their normally blank face. 

Whatever drama that could or would break out between the robot cousins would just have to be settled here and now. Or so Frisk seemed to decide it when pink irises met rather guarded blue ones and they squeezed Chara's hand. Oh, they hoped the cousins didn't fight. But, like it's said, not all wishes can become reality.


End file.
